Chapter 78
is the 78th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yuno comments that Asta has a messy fighting style, to which Asta replies that Yuno has a clean and 'pretty boy' fighting style. While Asta and Yuno continue to banter back and forth, Sylph wonders who Asta is. She then grabs Yuno's face and asks this very question. Asta wonders if she is the Sylph he has heard about. Then he and Yuno explain their relationship in great detail to Sylph, who is shocked by the revelation. Charmy Pappitson interrupts and thanks Yuno for saving her food last time, while giving him something to eat. Yuno remembers her and Charmy introduces herself to him. Sylph notes Charmy's strange behavior, but feels that since Yuno will not lay a hand on her, there is nothing to worry about. Sylph is then shocked when Juno apologizes for previously pushing her down. Outraged, Sylph accuses Charmy of casting magic on Yuno. Charmy responds by wondering aloud what Sylph is and how tasty she might be. Charmy then introduces herself and says that with her sex appeal she does not need to use magic to acquire a man (or two). Sylph replies that there is nothing sexy about her, and Charmy threatens to eat her. Charmy and Sylph continue to bicker while Yuno and Asta attempt to calm them down. Langris Vaude spots Finral Roulacase from his position on a nearby roof. He comments that he hasnot seen Finral in a while and asks how Finral is doing. Before Finral can respond, Langris asks what "the shame of the family" is doing on a battlefield when he cannot fight. Asta asks who Langris is, to which Finral replies that Langris is his younger brother and the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn. Langris asks if Finral is still the servant of the Black Bulls and remarks that because Finral is so pathetic, Langris has to take over as head of the family. Asta yells at Langris for belittling Finral but Finral stops him and says that it is alright since Langris' insults are true anyway. Langris states that all the enemies were taken out by the Golden Dawn, and that there is nothing left for the Black Bulls to do. He asks when the Black Bulls became an orphanage and if Finral should not be upset that he has to look after two kids. Charmy and Asta are upset at having been insulted. Finral finally speaks up and says that while he does not care if Langris insults him, that he will not allow his teammates to be insulted as well. Langris is surprised to see Finral get angry. Langris is suddenly attacked, but easily counters. The group notices a giant mass nearby with people stuck in it. An enraged Yagos tells Langris that he will take his head back as a souvenir. Langris notices that Yagos has set it up so that his Spatial Magic would hit the captives. The captives beg for help but Langris states, without emotion, that they will have to become martyrs for the kingdom. Asta stops Langris, saying that Magic Knights cannot sacrifice the people they are meant to protect. Asta calls out to Finral and Charmy, and they immediately prepare to fight. While Asta distances himself from Yagos, Langris wonders what Asta can do with his injuries. Asta jumps into Charmy's spell, which she uses to propel him toward Yagos. Yagos asks who Asta is and tells him to stay out of it. Finral creates a portal to warp Asta above Yagos. Asta draws the Demon-Dweller Sword and dispels the magic above Yagos' head. Surprised, Yagos attacks while asking what Asta had done to his magic. Finral warps Asta out of the way of Yagos' attack. Asta attacks Yagos from behind and defeats him. Yuno saves Asta from falling and remarks that Asta's fight style is messy. Finral then tells Langris that he may not be as good as him but the Black Bulls will still beat the Golden Dawn. On the Misteltein, Yami Sukehiro comments about how impressive William Vangeance's magic is. William demurs and states that he merely borrowed the enemies' mana. Yami then remarks about how World Tree Magic is William's magic, and William wonders what Yami means. Yami tells William that he is the sort of guy who trusts his gut over everything and asks William to remove his mask. Fights *Asta, Finral Roulacase, and Charmy Pappitson vs. Yagos Events *Invasion of Kiten Magic and Spells used Trivia *To honor the ending of Kochikame, Kankichi's characteristic eyebrows appear on Asta. References Navigation